Till the Final Bell
by blahXblahXblah
Summary: Jacob Black is Heavyweight contender who is finally gonna catch his big break by fighting in the UFC. Everything seemed to be falling in place, but he can't help but feel that something or someone is missing. Rated M just because.
1. Prologue

My life was never better. I finally got that UFC contract after five years of busting my ass in the ring and in the gym. Everything was falling into place. I had my training partners and friends and family with me at my side every second of my journey. I couldn't help but feel that something was missing. That is until I saw her at the physical therapist's office. Now I can't get her big brown eyes or flowing bronze curls outta my head. Who is she? And why do I feel a sudden pull to her? Is she the one I've been searching for to make my life complete? Only one way to find out…

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Ok, I know some of you subscribed or favorited this story. I regretfully deleted it as I was going thru a major case of writers block. I put it back up because I feel bad. I promise to have the first two chapters up by the end of the week. Thanks for understanding!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Let's go Jake push it! 30 more seconds!" Sam was yelling as I was working the heavy bag just fine tuning my combos. I can feel the sweat dripping from my forehead as the final drill of the day was coming to end.

"5…4...3…2…1…TIME! Good job. Get some water" Sam said.

"Man you're killing it. Newton must've said something to piss you something fierce!" My sparring partner/best friend Quil observed.

"Nope. Just feeling good lately. I haven't paid much attention to what he's been saying." I said. Honestly I didn't. He, along with the rest of my opponents can talk all the shit they want. I do my talking inside the octagon.

My other best friend, Embry decided to chime in. "That white boy won't know what hit him! You're gonna destroy him on Friday!"

I couldn't help but smile because that did nothing but boost my confidence for the upcoming fight. See, not only was this a fight, but this was a fight for the Heavyweight Title! It only took a record of 9-0 for the owner of the league to finally gimme this shot.

"Black, in my office!" Sam yelled.

"Alright guys, I gotta see what this is about. We still meeting up at Seth's house for dinner?"

"Yeah definitely. Sue's always wanting to cook for us. 'Fighters need their energy!' Or however she puts it." Embry said with a laugh.

"Honestly I think she misses Harry. It's almost been three years since he died." Quil responded with a sad smile.

"Yeah that's sad stuff." Embry responded. "Well, we'll see you later Jake." He always quick to change the subject.

"Yeah see ya." I said.

They left the gym as I was walking back to Sam's office. I knocked lightly and let myself in; we were close knit that way.

"Whattup coach?" I asked as I was walking in.

"Take a seat." I took seat in front of his desk. "You're probably wondering why I called you back here?" I just nodded my head. "Well I didn't wanna tell you in front of Quil and Embry; but I got a call from Dana White of the UFC and he said his associates showed him a few of your fight tapes and he believes you have what it takes to make a name for yourself in the UFC. He's gonna be here for your fight on Friday, and he said if all goes well, he'll be offering you a 5 fight contract in the UFC."

As I tried to let all that sink in, I couldn't help but smile! I couldn't believe what he was telling me. It was always been a lifelong dream of mine to fight in the UFC. And now all that was standing in the way was one more win and I'd be fulfilling that dream.

"Wow." That was the only thing that can come outta my mouth at the moment. "I'm just…wow!"

"I know, I know. Let it sink in." Sam said. "Just goes to show you that all that hard work will pay off in the long run, huh?"

"Hell yeah it does! I can't believe this!" I exclaimed.

"I know how it feels. Just don't blow like I did." Sam said sternly. About five years ago, the UFC came knocking on his door. He said that next to meeting his wife Emily, that was the happiest moment of his life. About two weeks before he made his debut, he got in a terrible car accident and was nearly paralyzed. His injuries never healed properly and he was released from his contract. Sam's been retired ever since. He's been my only trainer since I started and I couldn't be more thankful.

"Hey, you know me better than that. I'm sorry about the accident." I said

Sam just smiled sadly. "I know you won't." He got up from his desk and came around to gimme a handshake. "I just see a lot of you in me. Now get outta here. I gotta close up early. Last time I missed a date with Emily she threatened to go on a cooking strike for the rest of the year."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh man, that's gotta suck! Hey, by the way, how's little Evan doing?"

"He's doing well. But ever since he learned how to walk it's hard to get him to stay still!"

I laughed again. "Are you sure you don't want me to help close up?"

"No go ahead on home. I'm sure you can't wait to tell Billy."

"Yeah you're right. The old man will be proud." I said with a smile.

"Hey don't forget to go to your physical therapy appointment on Monday. You missed after you're last fight and you nearly paid for when you were training." Sam scolded me.

"Sure, sure. Last time it was an honest mistake." I pleaded my case.

"Alright, well get on home now. I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded. "See ya."

After I got done showering and dressed into my street clothes I went to the parking lot to my faithful VW Rabbit. I was smiling the whole drive home because of the news that was told to me. I'm more than sure that Billy will be ecstatic after I tell him. The Black Family never had luck on our side, but this will change everything if all goes to plan on Friday.

* * *

**AN:**

**Alright here goes the first chapter. Dont' worry, Nessie will be making her appearance within the next two chapters. I can't just leave her out can I?**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Had some family business to take care of. Heres the 2nd chapter. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**-Friday Night-**_

Tonight was the night. Everything was gonna come full circle for me after tonight. No one, not even Mike Newton is gonna keep me from reaching my dream from fighting in the UFC.

I was currently listening to my iPod getting myself ready for the fight when I heard the official walk in.

"Black, Uley, you're up in five minutes."

"Got it. Thanks Hal." Sam replied.

I was shaking myself out from all the stretching I did earlier still getting myself pumped. I knew Dana White was out there just waiting to see me kick some ass. That wouldn't keep me from staying focus on beating Newton though. Losing wasn't an option tonight.

"Quil, Embry, wait for us outside." Sam said. They both complied and Sam looked straight at me. "You didn't tell Billy did you?" Sam pressed.

I simply shook my head. "I wanna tell everyone at the same time at the bonfire tomorrow night. Plus I didn't wanna jinx myself by telling people before tonight."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Understandable. Now let's get out there and kick some ass."

I turn off my iPod and put in my bag and walk out of the locker room to see Quil and Embry waiting for Sam and me. We walk through the hallway to entrance of the auditorium and wait for my entrance music to blast. About 30 seconds later I hear "Of Wolf and Man" playing and I take that as my cue to enter. I walk straight to the octagon only to see Billy sitting in his wheelchair at ringside. He gives me a wink and nod as a gesture for good luck. After getting inspected by the ring doctor, I enter the ring and go to my side waiting for my opponent. As I was waiting, my eyes scan the building and notice that almost everyone from La Push is here supporting me. Seth, Leah, and Sue Clearwater, Quil Sr., Emby's mom, Emily and Evan; my physical therapist Jared and his wife Kim; Paul and my sister Rachel. My other sister Rebecca wanted to be here but she was still in Hawaii and couldn't make the flight. Even Chief Swan made it out. My eyes eventually find one person who holds the key to my future; Dana White. I see him sitting a couple chairs from Billy clapping along with the other members in the audience.

About two minutes later I hear Mike Newton coming down to the octagon. He looked as confident as I was, except he wasn't fighting for his future. He walks into the ring and he smirks up at me; can't wait to knock that off his fucking face.

The ring announcer grabs the mic to begin the fight. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the main event of the evening! In the blue corner, this man is a freestyle fighter, with a record of 9 wins and 0 losses, standing 6'5" tall, weighing in at 245 pounds, fighting outta La Push, Washington, Jacob "The Alpha Male" Black!" I raise my hands as I hear the audience cheer.

"Hey Jake," I hear Sam call. "You know the only reason why I let you have that nickname is because I retired right?"

I smile, "Whatever you say old man!"

"Now in the red corner, this man is a wrestler, with a record of 12 wins and 2 losses, standing 6'2" tall, weighing in at 230 pounds, fighting outta Forks, Washington, Mike Newton!"

He does a little bow to the audience before the referee brings us to the center. "Ok gentlemen, you know the drill. Keep this fight clean. Touch gloves and make it official."

We touch gloves and make our way to our corners.

"You got this Jake!" Quil says from outside the ring.

I give him a thumbs up and turn my attention back to Newton. The ref waits for the signal from the scorekeeper for the fight to begin. "Let's do it, come on!" He yells when he gets the signal. Me and him come back to the center of the ring and touch one glove as a sign of respect before the fight.

The fight starts out with us trying to find each other's range. I have a longer reach than he does so the only way he can get me is if he tries to take me down, which it looks like he's trying to do. About a minute in he goes for the takedown and I easily stuff it. He's frustrated because he knows that I figured out his game plan. I throw a leg kick that lands cleanly on his thigh and he's already starting to limp. I fake another leg kick, but this time I throw a jab followed by a right cross which lands on his jaw and he starts to stumble backwards.

"He's dazed! Get him!" I hear Embry yell from my corner. I do as I'm told and attack with a flurry of punches. Left, right, left, right, left right. I keep throwing until he falls to the ground with his eyes completely gazed from the barrage of punches. The ref comes to stop the fight and I raise my hands in victory. Sam, Quil, and Embry storm the ring to congratulate me as the rest of the auditorium hoots and hollers as I celebrate my victory. After the commotion, I walk over to Mike to see if is still alive. He's sitting on a stool which is a good sign, but it still doesn't look like he knows where he is.

"You okay man?" I ask.

"I'll be alright. Thanks for kicking my ass!" Good to see he can make jokes.

The ref brings me to the center of the ring to hear the decision. "Ladies and gentlemen, referee Ron Craft has stopped this fight at 2 minutes and 8 seconds in the first round, declaring the winner by TKO, Jacob "The Alpha Male" Black!" The auditorium erupts in cheers once more as I get my hand raised to signal my victory. I walk out of the octagon and stop in front of Billy and kneel down to give him a hug.

"Good job son." He was always a man of few words.

"Thanks Dad," I reply. I walk back to the locker room to get outta my fight gear and get ready to go home.

"Damn Jake, I thought you were gonna punish him more! Did you see the look on his eyes after you hit him with that right?" Embry said excitedly.

I just nodded and smiled and start getting ready for the shower that I didn't need since I hardly broke a sweat. I got my gloves off when I heard a knock on the door. Quil answered and I saw him freeze. "How are you doing? Is Jacob Black decent?" Quil just nodded his head and stepped aside and in walked Dana White, president of the UFC, and hopefully my future boss. "Jacob Black, Dana White." he introduced himself and shook my hand. "You were really impressive out there tonight. That's the kind of determination and heart I like to see in all fighters. I assume Sam told you why I'm here tonight?"

"Yes sir he did." I looked over to Sam who winked at me and excused himself and escorted Embry and Quil out the door.

"Now, I believe you have what it takes to compete with the big dogs in the UFC. If you're interested, I can offer you a five fight contract, with an eventual title shot if you should win those five fights. Are you interested?"

The words that I've been waiting to hear have finally been said. "Absolutely!"

* * *

**Review! (Nessie is on her way. Still have the bonfire and the therapists appoinment to go *hint* *hint* *wink* *wink* *cough* *cough* *nudge* *nudge*)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry that I've been MIA for a while. I just haven't felt like writing. Hopefully you guys are still keeping an eye on this story. But here you go. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up early Saturday morning. I'm normally up by 8 am anyways, but today I was too amped to sleep. I was telling everyone the news about me being in the UFC tonight. But first I thought that I should tell Billy this morning. I put on a pair gym shorts and a plain white t-shirt and walked outta my room and into the kitchen. I smelt the evidence of my sister Rachel being this morning from the kitchen. She used to live in Seattle, but ever since Billy was in that accident 5 years ago she moved back to help out around the house. I usually did all the house work, but cooking on the stove was like a whole different language to me, so I was thankful she was still around.

"Good morning Jacob." I heard my dad call from the table as I loaded my plate with some breakfast.

"Morning, Dad." I sat down and started digging in just as Billy was finishing up.

"You sleep well?"

I swallowed what was left of my bite. "Yeah I did. Better than most nights actually!"

"That's good. Rachel said hello. She wanted to stay but she had to get to work early."

"That's ok. We'll see her tonight at the bonfire anyways."

"True." He started to roll away to the living room, most likely to watch whatever game was on.

"Hey Dad, hold up." He screeched to halt and turned around to face me with his eyes questioning me. "I wanted to tell you before everyone else tonight. Dana White was at the fight last night, and afterwards he came to the locker room and he offered me a 5 fight contract with the UFC."

His eyes lit up and smiled. "That's great son!" I got up and walked over to him to give him a hug. "All that hard work is paying off isn't it?"

"It took a while, but it's all worth it now."

"If your Mom was still here she'd be so proud of you." We normally don't talk about Sarah openly and I didn't wanna start now. "You'll have to tell her you know that?"

"Later." I went back to the table to finish my breakfast effectively closing the subject on Sarah.

It was about 6 pm before Billy and I headed down to First Beach for the bonfire. Everyone was already there and the food was just about done being cooked by the looks.

I saw Seth running up to us with a smile. "Hey Jacob, hey Billy!" He shook both our hands. He was probably the happiest person on the reservation, well besides me after last night. "Sam said you had a big announcement or something?"

"Yeah I do. I'm pretty sure everyone is dying to know so let's go."

We found out spot around the fire and everyone started to gather around. I looked around at all the faces of friends; guys who I have grown up with and help me achieve my dream.

"Alright guys, well I'm pretty sure Sam has told you that I have some news to tell you, and he's right." I could see I had everyone's undivided attention now. "Dana White of the UFC was at the fight last night, and after the fight with Newton, he came to the back to the locker room and offered me a 5 fight contract with the UFC."

I heard a lot gasps at first then they all broke into cheers and applauses. Quil and Embry came running up to hug me, followed by my sister Rachel, Seth and Sue and then Emily.

"Wow Jacob that's awesome!" Seth exclaimed.

"Yeah dude, congrats!" Embry followed up.

"Thanks everyone! Alright enough of me, let's eat!" We started chowing down on burgers and hot dogs. "Hey Seth, where's Leah? I thought I saw her earlier?"

Seth shrugged, "She probably wasn't feeling well so she bailed."

I shrugged it off. Just then Rachel's fiancé/Sam's best friend Paul came from behind me to put me in a headlock. "Good job small fry! I knew I was up to something after beating you up when we were younger!" I broke the headlock and elbowed him the ribs.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You're lucky that you're engaged to my sister or else I'd beat senseless right now!" He laughed it off and started walking back to sit down next to Rachel. "Hey Rachel, do you still have Rebecca's number? I wanted to call and tell her." She shook her head yes and pulled out her phone.

"Here it's all ready ringing."

"Thanks sis." I grabbed the phone and put it to my ear waiting for her to pick up. After the third ring I heard her answer.

"Hey Rachel."

"Actually it's Jake Becks. " I said with a laugh.

"Oh hey Jake! What happened to your phone?"

"Nothing, I just forgot it at the house."

"Oh ok. What's up?"

"Well, I'm gonna cut right to it, I'm gonna be fighting in the UFC!"

"Wow Jake that's awesome! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Becks. Hey when I start getting paid I can fly you and Ryan out here to watch a couple of my fights!"

"We would love that! But hey, my break is almost over so I gotta get back to work. Tell Dad and Rachel that I love them and miss them. Congrats again Jake! I love you."

"Thanks Becks, I will and I love you too!" We both hung up and I tossed Rachel her phone back. "She said she loves and misses you guys."

She took her phone and nodded and continued to talk with Paul. It was starting to get late and everyone was starting leave. My dad and I started walking back to the house. I opened the door and Billy started rolling to his room to turn in for the night. "Congrats again son. I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks Dad." I replied. He shut the door to his room. I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water before going to bed. I hit the bathroom first to do my nightly routine. I walked into my room and turned my light on and nearly jumped outta my skin to find someone sitting there.

"Jesus Leah, what are you doing here?" I said quietly enough so I didn't wake up Billy.

"Is that anyway to say hello to a friend?" She asked right back.

"Honestly what do you want?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you for making it to the UFC personally without an audience." She said seductively. She started to walk towards me while unbuttoning her blouse at the same time.

"Leah we did this dance too many times." Ever since we were 17, Leah and I sorta became fuck buddies. I tried breaking it off so many times but it always happened one way or another.

"C'mon Jake, I know that you want to." She was close enough and reached up to kiss me. I wanted to resist but I was pinned up against the door so I gave in. She wrapped her arms around my neck and jumped up to wrap her legs around my waist. I had no choice but to grab her to keep her from falling. While still kissing, I walked us to our bed and when I felt my legs touch the bed we dropped on top of it. She quickly removed my shirt and I started to remove her shirt and bra. She unbuttoned my jeans and all but ripped them off along with my boxers. I just unbuttoned her jeans and let her take them all the way off. She was on birth control so I didn't have to worry about using a condom so I just thrusted my cock into her already wet pussy. She was used to my size so she didn't scream out in pain like other girls I've been with in the past. After a few more thrusts I felt myself beginning to cum while at the same time I felt her walls close in around me. When I was done I rolled off her started to stare at the ceiling, hating myself for giving in to her yet again.

"That was great. I'll be outta here before Billy wakes up." Leah said to me.

I just nodded. I wish I told her to leave now, but I guess I'm too much of a nice guy to kick her out in the middle of the night. She curled up against me and I put my arm around her. "Congrats again Jake." She said and then kissed my chest.

"Yeah." That was all I could say.

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Well, at least Leah was good at one thing; keeping her promises. Like she said before we fell asleep she was gone before Billy woke up. I looked at the clock and it was 10 am. I rolled outta bed and pulled some gym shorts on and headed towards the kitchen. I didn't hear the TV going so I assumed the old man was still asleep. I assumed correctly because the living room and kitchen were empty. I went to the kitchen to fix myself a bowl of Wheaties. I sat down and started to contemplate what's going on in my life. Everything was starting to fall in place. I finally achieved my dream of becoming a UFC fighter; I had my friends and family supporting me the whole way, and yet I had no one to share it with. There was always Leah, but we both ruined any chance of us being in a real relationship. I know Billy is my father, but he was no good at doing heart to heart talk. It was times like these that I wish that Sarah was around.

I shook myself outta my reverie and finished my cereal. I washed out my bowl just as Billy was rolling into the room.

"Morning, Jacob." He greeted.

"Hey Dad. Sleep well?"

"I did thanks. Any plans for today?"

I thought for a minute. "I think I'm gonna go visit Mom."

He just nodded. Sarah was always a touchy subject around the house. We try to avoid it as much as possible. I jumped in the shower and got dressed and was out the door in about 15 minutes. I was trying to think of what I was gonna say to her when I got there. The hour drive seemed way to short as I pulled up to her location: Washington State Correctional Facility for Women. She's been here for 5 years of a life sentence with no chance of parole for 5 counts of vehicular manslaughter and 1 count of voluntary manslaughter. The victim of the voluntary manslaughter was Billy, the reason why he's confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. I signed in at the front desk and was told to wait at phone booth number 8. I waited for about 5 minutes before I saw her walk in. For someone who's been in prison for 5 years she still looks ok. The only thing that you really tell she's aging a few gray hairs and a couple wrinkles under her eyes.

I picked up the phone as did she. "Hey Sarah."

"Are you too old to call me Mom now?"

"I guess not. How are you doing Mom?"

"I'm still alive and I have my health. I guess that counts. It's been a while." She paused for a moment, "How's Billy and the girls?" She asked with a guilty face.

"Billy is still rolling around the house. Rachel is engaged to Paul. And Becks is still in Hawaii."

"Paul? As in the one who used to pick on you when you were younger?"

"Yup, the same one." I said with a chuckle.

"So tell me, what's new with you?"

"Well, you know I've been fighting for about 4 years now. After my last fight on Friday Dana White of the UFC offered me a 5 fight contract in the UFC."

Her eyes lit up in amazement. "Wow Jake! That's so great! I'm proud of you! All that hard work is starting to pay off huh?"

"Yeah, Billy said the same thing." Her face got sad again. "Look Mom, I know you blame yourself for what happened. But really, both you and Billy were at fault for not calling me and asking me for a ride."

"I know Jake. We both made a stupid decision that night for not having a designated driver. I just felt that I've driven drunk so many times that I didn't feel the need to call you." She paused. "And now because of me, an entire family lost their lives and my ex-husband is confined to a wheel chair for the rest of his life. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself."

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded slightly. "5 MINUTES!" I heard the guard call.

"Well I guess I gotta get outta here. I'll let you know when my first fight is. Who knows, maybe the warden will let you watch a couple of my fights?" I suggested.

She laughed a little at that. "I doubt it. She's a real ball buster! I love you Jacob, and I miss you everyday."

"I love you too, and I miss you too."

"Give my love to your sisters for me."

"I will." And at that I hung up and got up from my seat. I walked out to the parking lot instantly regretting not bringing up the Leah situation. Hopefully that'll work itself out. I started the car and began my hour long drive back home. I pulled up to the house and saw Rachel's car in the front. It must be dinner time if she's here.

I walked in and smelled spaghetti and garlic bread from the kitchen. "Hey Rach." I said and kissed the side of her temple.

"Hey Jake. Where have you been all day?"

"Dad didn't tell you?"

"No he didn't."

"I went to go visit Mom."

I heard a spoon or whatever she was holding drop on the stove. "Why?"

"I told her the news. She has the right to know too. Prison or not, she's still our Mom."

"Whatever." She scoffed. I was pretty put off by her reaction.

"Honestly Rachel, let it go. It was 5 years ago." I tried telling her.

"Let it go? You want to forget that she put Dad in a wheelchair and that she took 5 people's lives in the matter of one night? I'll never forgive her for that! She might as well be dead too because that's what she is to me."

I was beyond fuming and slammed my fist on the counter. "That's not fair to her and you know it!" She jumped a little at my reaction. "We all make mistakes in our lives! Sure hers put her prison but that doesn't mean you the right to talk about her like that!"

She started to shake a little bit, still startled that I was defending her. At this point Billy rolled in from living room to put a stop to the yelling. "That's enough from the both of you! Yes what Sarah did was a mistake, but we gotta find it in our hearts to forgive her."

I was still a little mad even after he said that. "Do you forgive her?" I asked. I was replied with a silence that lasted 5 seconds too long. "That's what I thought." I turned and walked down the hall to my room.

"Jake, what about your dinner?"

"Give it to Paul. I don't give a shit!" I slammed the door to my room and fell on the bed. It was only 3 pm but I felt like going to sleep anyways. Right before I closed my eyes I heard my phone go off. I looked over and saw it was a text from Leah.

'_Same time tonight?'_

'_No I got an appt. tomorrow morning' _I replied back.

'_Oh, well how bout tomorrow night?'_

I thought for a second before deciding not to reply and just go to bed.

_**Monday morning.**_

I woke up at 7 am to get ready for my 8 am appointment with Jared. As much as I like Jared, I hate the fact that he schedules me for 8 am every time! I went to the bathroom to get showered and do the rest of my morning routine. I finished up and got dressed and walked out to the kitchen. I didn't have time for a big breakfast so I just grabbed a couple granola bars. I saw Billy sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper and sipping on some coffee. He looked up when I walked in. "Hey son."

"Morning." I said quickly. It was silent for a couple minutes. Neither of us knew what to say. "I'm sorry for what I said. I was outta line."

"It's ok Jacob. We all say things that we don't mean sometimes. I'm sorry for not responding to your question about Sarah."

I just nodded and waited for him to continue. "The truth is, I never blamed her for what happened. I blame myself for letting it happen. But we can't change the past. We need to look forward to our future." I nodded in understanding.

"I understand. Look I gotta go. I have an appointment with Jared."

"Tell him and Kim that I said hello."

"I will. See you soon."

I hopped in my rabbit feeling a bit relieved that my dad and I were back on the page. At least I think we were. It was a short 10 min drive to Jared's office. Jared went to Washington University for a degree in Sports Medicine and General Health. He was probably the smartest guy from the Rez. He decided to open it up about three years ago. It was convenient for the residents of La Push and Forks since it was right on the border between the two. I parked the car and notice that he had a couple patients besides me today. I walked thru the doors and saw a smiling Kim. "There's the fighter! How are you Jake?"

"I'm good Kim. Good to see you as always."

"Thanks. Go ahead and sign in and Jared will be right with you. He's just finishing up with a patient." I signed in and turn to find a seat in the waiting room. I started reading an old car magazine. Come to think of it, I may need to get an oil change pretty soon. It's been a while since I've done anything with the rabbit. I was halfway done with an article when I heard Jared walk out.

"Alright Renesmee, you're making good progress with that ankle of yours. I know you won't listen to me, but try not to run until I see you next week."

"Sure Dr. Cameron. See you next week." I dropped the magazine and went to stand up while at the same time I bumped into someone. "Shoot I'm sorry!"

"No, no it's ok. I should have…" I looked into her eyes and was absolutely mesmerized by what I was looking at in front of me. No words could explain to how beautiful this girl is. Bronze hair, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin, she looked like an angel that fell from heaven. "Umm, sorry I should have paid attention."

"It's ok, no harm no foul." She said with a small laugh that sounded for like a melody to me. "Thanks again Dr. Cameron." She turned around and said back to Jared. She turned back to me and smiled slightly before excusing herself out the door. I watched her walk away out in the parking lot and it took every ounce of my being not run after her to learn everything about her.

"Hey earth to Jake! Did you wanna stand there all day or did you wanna get this appointment over with?'

I snapped out of it when I heard him call. "What? Oh yeah, sure, sure." We walked back to the patient room where everything was already set up.

"So, UFC fighter, when's your first fight." I didn't respond at first. "Dude, are you even listening to me?"

"What? Oh, umm I'm not sure. Still gotta find a fighter to fight." I responded. "Hey man, who was that girl? Your patient before me?"

"Man you know I can't give out personal info like that." He was saying as he was flexing my right knee.

"Dude I'm just asking for a name, not her address or anything!"

"Alright, fine. That was Renesmee Cullen. She's been coming here for about a month now. She messed up her ankle while running cross country and she's been coming here for rehab ever since."

"Wait, did you say Cullen?" He nodded. "As in Dr. Edward Cullen? The Chief of Surgery at Forks Hospital? The one who did all the surgeries for Sam when he was in that accident?" He nodded again. "The daughter of Bella Cullen aka Bella Swan, who used to babysit and change my diapers when I was a baby? Which makes her the granddaughter of Police Chief Charlie Swan?" He nodded again.

"Yeah, man. She's pretty much royalty in Forks." He continued.

Great. Not only did I act like a complete idiot in front of her, but she's related to two of the most powerful guys in Forks. And I thought my life was getting easier.


	6. Chapter 5

"HAHAHA! A Cullen girl? Man, how are you gonna play that hand?" Embry was continuing to laugh after I told him about Renesmee at the doctor's office.

"Shut the hell up dude! It's bad enough that I made a complete ass of myself. I don't need you to give me anymore crap!" I said. I was punching the heavy bad harder than normal during my workout. It didn't help that I couldn't shake this girl from my head. It's only been two days and I wanted to see her again in the worst way.

"So what are you gonna do? Go to Forks Hospital in the hopes that she's visiting her Dad?" Quil asked. Crap, I forgot that Dr. Cullen was her father. From what Sam told me is the Doc is real hard ass.

"I don't know man. Hopefully fate will bring her back to me. But I know I'm not that lucky." I replied.

Just then Sam walked in. "Hey guys start wrapping it up!"

I finished up at the heavy bag and went to the locker room to get showered and dressed. I was walking past Sam's office when I heard him on the phone. "Yeah. You know what, hang on he's right here. Jake!" I heard him call and I walked into his office. He hit the speakerphone button on his phone and put it back on the carrier. "Ok Dana, Jake's here. You're on speaker, go ahead."

_"Hey Jake. I hope you've kept up the training because we got you a fight. On September 17th, you'll be fighting Laurent Maldonado. He's already agreed to the fight. How does that sound?"_

"That sounds awesome! I can't wait to show you what I can really do! Thank you Mr. White!"

_"Dude, just call me Dana. And just thank me by putting on a good show. Good luck and we'll see soon. Take care buddy."_

Sam hung up the phone. "Well that gives us 4 months to train for this guy. You ready for it?"

"Always ready." I said happily.

"Alright we'll hit hard next week, but until then rest up cause the next 4 months are gonna be pretty tough."

"Thanks Sam." I was walking out of Sam's office when I heard my phone ring. I looked at the display and saw it was my Dad. "Hey Dad, what's up?"

_"Oh, hey Jake. I didn't realize you were done working out. I was gonna leave you a voicemail."_

"Yeah we got done early."

_"Alright well do you think you can stop at the store to pick up some milk? We're down to our last drop."_

"Yeah no problem. Anything else?"

_"Not that I can think of."_

"Ok. See you in a bit"

We both hung up and I started my journey to the store. I never liked going to the store because I always looked like a fish outta water. Luckily all I had to get was milk. I pulled into the parking lot of the supermarket. When I stepped out of my Rabbit I saw a silver Mercedes SLK-350 in the parking lot. "Damn. Wonder who drives that." I wondered aloud. You don't see too many cars like that around the Olympic Peninsula. I walked in the store and didn't even bother grabbing a basket. I walked to the dairy section of the store and grabbed a gallon of milk. Just I went to turn around I felt a basket ram into leg. "What the he…" I stopped myself in my tracks when I saw who the suspect was. Renesmee.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She asked frantically.

"No, no you're fine. Not even a scratch." I smiled to reassure her.

"Ok good. Hey you look familiar. Have we met recently?" She asked. Well that's a good sign so far.

"Um, yeah. We actually bumped into each other at Dr. Cameron's office a couple days ago."

"Oh yeah that's right!" She seemed to remember. "Kind of funny how we both bump into each other both times we meet up huh?" She said with a laugh

"Actually I think you ran into me. I should charge you with a hit-n-run!" I said jokingly.

She laughed as well. "I don't think my Grandpa would let that happen." Crap. I forgot about her being royalty around here. "My name is Renesmee by the way. Renesmee Cullen" She went to shake my hand so I returned the favor.

"Jacob Black."

"Nice to meet you Jacob." She smiled again. God I'll never get sick of that! "So do you have a lot of shopping to do or is just the milk today?"

I took the opening to spend more time with and a chance to get to know her. "Well, all I needed was milk, but if you want I can keep you company while you shop?"

"Actually, I only have to pick up a couple more things, but I guess some company would be nice." A little time was better than no time at all. We walked around in a bit of an awkward silence before she broke the ice. "So do you live on La Push too?"

"Yeah. Born and raised there. How about you? Born and raised in Forks?"

"Yup, sure was." She replied as she picked up a loaf of wheat bread. "I think that's all I need." She said to herself. We started walking to the register up front where she unloaded her cart. The store clerk started to ring up her items while Renesmee was pulling out her credit card.

"$45.70 please." The clerk read aloud. Renesmee handed her the card and she swiped it on the computer. The receipt came out and she turned to me.

"Well, Jacob it was nice meeting you. Hope the next time we meet we don't try to injure each other!" She said with a laugh and started to walk away. Shit. This was probably my last chance to spend time with her and wasn't gonna let her go that easy.

I threw a 5 dollar bill on the counter and told the clerk to keep the change. I ran outta the store to catch up with Renesmee. "Renesmee hold up!" She turned around to me with a questioning look in her eyes. "Look I know we just met and all, but I was wondering if you wanted to grab a drink with me sometime?"

"Um, I'm only 19."

Damn. Plan B then. "Ok how about some coffee?"

She looked a little hesitant. "I don't know Jacob…"

"Renesmee, I'll be honest, I'm sorta interested in you and I wanna get to know you better. I promise I won't bite or anything like that." I threw in a joke to ease the situation a bit.

"Um, ok sure."

"Ok cool. Can I get your number?"

"Sure." I pulled out my phone and indicated that I was ready. "It's 360-458-3796."

I punched in the number and saved it to my phone. "Alright. This isn't fake is it?"

She laughed. "No it's not I swear!"

"I believe you. Need any help with your groceries?" I still wanted to spend as much time with her as I can.

"Sure, why not?" We started walking, and I realized that I have no idea what she drove. I was answered quickly though when we stopped in front of the silver Eclispe that I saw earlier. My eyes lit up.

"Shit, is this your car?" I asked

"Yeah. It was a gift from my grandparents when I graduated high school a couple years ago." I assumed she meant her Dad's side. No way Chief Swan could afford this!

"Man, I've only seen this car in the movies." I tried not to sound like an idiot in front of her but it wasn't exactly working out. She opened the hood of the car and started to put the groceries in.

"Yeah. I was scared to drive it at first but it's surprisingly easy to handle." I'd be scared to drive it too. She closed the hood as she put the last of her groceries in. "It was nice to see you again Jacob."

"You too, Renesmee. I'll call so we can set up that coffee date."

"Sounds good." She smiled. "I'll see you later." She opened the door and climbed in and started the car. She waved through the window and I waved back. She backed outta her spot and left the parking lot. I watched as she turned right and headed towards Forks. I walked to my rabbit a couple spaces away and put the milk in the passenger seat. I started the car and peeled outta the spot and started to drive home. For the short time we spent together, I knew I was gonna love getting to know her better. I just hope I don't make a fool outta myself. I arrived home about 15 minutes later and I saw Billy in front of the TV.

"Hey Jacob."

"Hey Dad. Got the milk for ya." I walked in the kitchen and put it in the fridge.

"Thanks son." I walked into the living room and plopped on the couch to watch TV. "Rachel is coming over to fix dinner." I just nodded. "Jake look at me." I looked at him uninterested. "She's your sister, and does a lot to take care of us. I don't condone what she said about your mother, but she feels terrible about what she said. Can you find it in your heart to forgive her?"

I thought for a couple seconds. "Yeah I guess so. I'm taking a shower." I got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I thought about what Billy said and he was right. What Rachel said was wrong, but we're all human and we make mistakes sometimes. Plus she does do a lot for us around. I finished up in the shower and dried off and walked to my room to get dressed. I kept it simple with a white t-shirt and gym shorts. I walked outta my room I heard the front door open as well.

"Hey Dad." Rachel called.

"Hey Rachel." Billy responded. "Paul working tonight?"

"Yeah he is." I walked into the room and Rachel must have heard me cause she turned around and looked to me. "Hey Jake." She was a little hesitant, even though she had no reason to be.

"Hey Rach." I responded. There was silence between us that was awkward as hell. "Look, I'm sorry for how I snapped at you the other. Just know that I love you and would never hurt you."

"I know Jake. I'm sorry for what I said about Sarah." I just nodded.

"It's ok. So what do you say, friends again?" I asked with a smile and extended my arm for a handshake.

I got a laugh from her. "Your such a dork little brother!" She walked up to give me a hug. I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, you already knew that!" We both shared a laugh. "So what's cooking tonight?"

"I think I'll keep it simple with some beef stroganoff."

"Sounds good. Lemme know if you need help." I said that half-joking, half-serious. I walked back into the living room to watch the Mariners game with Billy.

"Jake, I forgot to ask. Did something happen at the grocery store? You seem unusually happy." Billy inquired.

"What?"

"You just seem to be in a better mood than usual."

I guess I should tell him about Renesmee. But I'll wait until dinner to tell him and Rach at the same time. I was saved by Rach. "Dinner's ready."

"I'll tell you in a minute Dad." He gave me a suspicious look but he let it go and rolled towards the kitchen. I fixed myself a glass of water before sitting down. "Looks good Rachel. Thank you."

"Just thank me by finishing the whole thing." She said with a laugh. We all started to dig in. We were about halfway done when Billy finally asked the same question he asked in the living room.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened today Jacob?"

I gulped my mouthful of food and rinsed it down with water. "Alright, alright. After my workout today, Sam got a call from Dana White and he said my first fight is gonna be on September 17th." I didn't wanna say anything about Renesmee quite yet.'

"That's awesome Jake!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Thanks Rach." But Billy, ever the investigator wasn't convinced.

"Congrats son. But I know that's not all what happened today."

I rolled my eyes and continued. "Okay, okay. When I was at the grocery store getting milk, I kinda met someone." This caught Rachel's attention.

"Really? What's her name?"

"Renesmee Cullen." Billy dropped his fork and had a surprise look in his eyes.

"Cullen? As in Charlie's granddaughter?"

"One in the same." I replied

"That's some dangerous water Jake. You know her father is very influential in the Forks area."

"Who cares Dad? I'm pretty sure this Renesmee is a big girl and she's capable of making her own decisions." Rachel came my defense.

"I have no doubt she can. But Jake, just be careful with this girl."

"Don't worry Dad I will." I finished up my food and got up. Billy and Rachel were done as well. "I got the dishes tonight Rach."

"Thanks Jake." I turned on the sink and started to work on the dishes. Luckily it wasn't that much so I was done pretty quickly. "So when are you gonna call little Ms. Cullen?" Shit. I didn't even think of when an appropriate time would be to call her.

"I uh…don't know."

"Well just don't keep her waiting. What's she like anyway?" I didn't know too much about her so I settled for just describing her appearance.

"She's about 5'8", maybe 5'9". She has reddish-brown hair that can pass for bronze. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, absolutely gorgeous. From what Jared told me, she's a cross country runner."

"Wow. She sounds cute and in shape. I wouldn't wait to call her though. If she's as gorgeous as you say, she probably has guys groveling at her feet."

"Yeah, I just don't wanna freak her out or anything yet."

"You won't. Don't worry though. She'll see that you're a great guy."

"Thanks Rach." I turned on the dishwasher when I was done with the dishes. "See you tomorrow?"

"Actually I'm doing a double tomorrow at the hospital. But I'll have Paul bring over dinner tomorrow night."

"Alright. Have a good night." She kissed my cheek and said goodnight to me and Billy. I turned to go to my room. I needed advice in the worse way about when to call Renesmee. I didn't know who to call though. I settled for the first name I saw in my phone book and dialed the number.

"_Hello."_

"Embry, I need your help."

"_Jeez, not even a hello?"_

"I'm serious dude!"

Embry laughed on the other side. _"Okay, okay. What's up?"_

"When is the right time to call a girl you just met?"

"_Depends. Was she drunk or sober?"_

"Why does that matter?"

"_Well if she was drunk she would need more time to remember who it was that put their number in her phone. If she was sober she would more than likely remember you right away. So was she drunk or sober?" _He asked again.

"She was sober."

"_Alright than the two-day rule applies in this case. Who is she anyways?" _

"You wouldn't know her."

"_Wait. Is it that Cullen girl you were talking about earlier today at the gym?"_

"Thanks for the advice Embry." I said to try to keep him from pressing for more information.

_"It is, isn't it?"_ Embry was laughing at this point.

"Later Embry."

"_Hold on Ja-_" I cut the line before he could say another smart ass comment. So two days. Two days before I could hear her voice again. This was probably gonna be the longest two days of my life.


End file.
